Saving Jarod
by Disneygirl1982
Summary: how will the rangers cope with a secret that RJ's been keeping from them? how will casey react? mentions of LilyRJ CaseyFran TheoOC
1. Bad day

**Saving Jarod part one**

**by, rangerfanforever**

**Authors note: I know its early to do a story about Dai Shi being separated from Jarrod yet, but i was watching dinothunder and the idea came to me. Bare with me here cause as you all know that the season is still young. I have this chapter taking place during and after 'taste of poison'. I changed a few things instead of it being night time it was early in the day. Read and review and no flames. Ideas would be appreciated.**

It was a difficult day at Jungle Karma Pizza, Casey was having a hard time consintrating on tossing pizzas the way he had been for the past few weeks, RJ was waiting on a customer when he noticed Casey toss a pizza and missed catching it for the third time in a row, by now he had flour every where. RJ signaled for Theo to take over wile he went to see what was going on. Casey noticed his boss coming and sighed "Sorry i will get it right." RJ grinned at his young friend "Casey I cant help but notice that you seem distracted?" Casey looked around, then back up at his boss, "no, I'm fine." RJ just shrugged and said "ok, i cant make you talk but i am here if you need me."

as the last customer left for the day, Fran was mopping the floor wile Lily and Theo were wiping off tables and putting chairs up, Casey was cleaning up behind the counters when he went to put some money in the register that he had found on the floor he noticed RJ approaching him again "hey man this was a good turn out wasn't it?" Casey grinned and said "yea it was, hey i was thinking, can i talk to you after we are done here?"

RJ just responded with a "sure." after putting chairs on tables and turning off lights Fran went home, Theo locked the door behind her. Lily and Theo were in their sleeping areas getting changed out of their work cloths RJ and Casey sat on the steps and talked. "RJ i have been thinking, why did Master Mao choose me? I mean all i did was get angry at Jarod and some how channeled my animal spirit and knocked him down. That shouldn't have been enough for him to choose me to be a ranger."

RJ smiled at him and said softly " well Casey, you were apparently the only person to stand up to Jarod, and i am sure Master Mao had his reasons. What did he say to you?" "he just said that i have the ability to stand up for others and had the makings of a tiger master." "how long had you been there?" Casey sighed and said "only a week." RJ was silent and then said "what happened in battle today? I mean after you faced off with Dai Shi?" Casey got up and started to pace in front of RJ "i don't really know, i mean one minute we were getting our buts kicked and the next we were seeing Jarod, i guess a part of me is still angry at him for what he did to Matt, the cub he was yelling at before i stepped in, and the other part was him taking his anger out on Master Mao and knocked the box out of his hands." RJ frowned and said "sounds like Jarod has some angerment issues, was he like this when you first started?" Casey stopped and said "I really don't know i saw so many people i couldn't keep them all straight, some treated me like crap and others were nice."

RJ was silent for several moments and then stood up himself, "what was his reaction to Dai Shi escaping?" " i really am not to sure the four of us were thrown across the room, i saw Jarod land on the stairs and i wasn't far from him but he looked shocked, what are you getting at?" RJ noticed Theo and Lily coming down the other set of stairs the two were talking quietly and then sat on the floor in front of RJ's chair fighting over the remote. He took his attention back to Casey, " i was just wondering if maybe Jarod was not startled by everything that went on... what reaction did he have by seeing you three again this morning?"

Casey looked taword his team mates and said "he looked pure evil, but there was something there, i mean when i mentioned him being a jerk he seemed to say that it was my fault and thats when me and him went at it. The strange thing is when Stingarella stung me Dai Shi told me that her poison wasn't leathle." RJ remembered that part all to well when Lily and Theo came running in and said that there was an emergency with Casey. "huh, that would be strange, but what i am wondering is if maybe, just maybe Jarod can control Dai Shi." Casey frowned and said "but how? Jarod is Dai Shi? Isn't he?"

RJ motioned for Casey to follow him as they walked around the room a little " no not really because Dai Shi is a spirit, and he feeds on fear, and grows stronger on it. What i am wondering is if Jarod was some how protecting you from being destroyed?" Casey looked at him puzzled, "uh we fought for a wile and he did defeat me." "yes but if he wanted to kill you he would have, something about you stopped that from happening, i think Dai Shi allowed Jarod to control his self to fight you so it was only Jarod and not Dia Shi. I think our next move should be based on discovering if Jarod can control him, if so we may be able to save Jarod and get Dai Shi out of his body."

Casey stood still and said "how in the heck do we do that? I mean i don't know Jarod that well i just know him as a jerk." RJ smiled and said "yes but there are two among us who has known him longer..." they both turned their attention to Theo and Lily who were no longer fighting over the remote and watching a music video. RJ continued "but we will talk more in the morning about this, you guys need to get some sleep you've had a busy day." Casey smiled and nodded "yea we have." Casey put on a red tee shirt and black sweats and layed down in his hamoc, he looked over at his team mates who were still watching television, and thought about how they were going to convince Dai Shi to let Jarod go. He saw RJ make them move so he could sit in his chair. Casey was still awake when Theo came up the stairs and got into his own hamoc a few feet from his own, Theo looked over and said "i figured you would have been asleep already." "no i am having a hard time, i keep thinking about my defeat this morning with Dai Shi."

Theo pulled his blanket up and said "don't worry too much i mean it wasn't like it was a major loss, at least that hundred legged freak is out of our hair now." Just then they could hear Lily going to her own quarters and then RJ say "lights out team!" Casey raised up and pulled the chain for the light between him and Theo. Casey looked back towards RJ who was going to his own quarters, after shutting down all the other lights and the monitering systems. RJ looked up to the direction the boys were in and said "get some sleep guys, and down worry Casey we will talk more in the morning." in saying that he headed off to his own bed.

Theo and Casey talked for a bit softly so not to disturb Lily, "what did RJ mean? I heard you say earlier that you two were going to have a talk but what did he mean by again in the morning?" Casey turned his head and just said "its a team meeting, i cant tell you the rest, its a new plan is all i can say." Theo just frowned and said "what plan? Why didn't you guys tell us?" Casey rolled his eyes, " Lily's right you do have control issues! Now just go to sleep, you will find out in the morning."

Theo just groaned and rolled over and soon fell asleep, Casey kept thinking about Jarod and wondering what made him so mean to begin with. He looked over at the wall clock and it read 11:30 usually he was asleep by now but he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. He layed there and listened to Theo's steady breathing and hoped that just trying to considerate on him maybe would make himself tired enough to go to sleep. Casey looked back at the clock and continued to listen to Theo, it just kept getting later and later and Casey still couldn't fall to sleep.

He got up and went down to the training area where RJ's yoga mat was, he sat in RJ's spot and tried to sit like he had seen RJ do so many times. The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by RJ who was always the first up in the morning, "Casey? What are you doing down here?" Casey sat up relising that he must have fallen asleep on the yoga mat, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at RJ who was looking a bit confused "oh sorry RJ i must have fallen asleep, i couldn't sleep last night so i tried to meditate." RJ smiled and said "you know, your only supposed to relax not actually fall asleep?"

Casey got up and said "yea i know that but i must have done it any way, mind if i come to work late?" RJ looked up at the loft and could hear Lily and Theo stirring, "what time did you come down here?" " i think the clock said it was around 1:30." RJ looked at his watch, "well its only 6:30 now so yea you can be late, we will have our meeting before the noon rush, i will wake you in a bit ok?" "ok." Casey walked up to his hamoc and got a look from Theo, "where were you last night?" " i couldn't sleep so i went to meditate." Theo bent down to tie his shoe and said softly mostly to himself "not supposed to fall asleep..." once he sat back up he saw Casey giving him a dirty look, but said nothing.

Casey layed back and fell back to sleep, in his dream he and Jarod were fighting...

_Casey's dream..._

_Jarod was standing over Casey with an evil look on his face, somewhere he could hear some one clap their hands, he looked around but know one was there. Instead of backing off Jarod kept walking forward, Casey stood up and just when he and Jarod were nose to nose he could hear him say "you better find a way to get him out! Or else!" Casey looked puzzled and said "but how? Your evil!" just then he could hear Master Mao's voice "Casey, understand this, Jarod is not evil, Dai Shi is, and he has control over Jarod. You have to save him or else..." Casey could no longer hear his master's voice. He could hear the sound of hands clapping again, he looked around and saw no one but him and Jarod._

"_Jarod i don't know what to do? I don't know how to help you!" Jarod smiled at him and this wasn't an evil smile it was a genuine one, "yes you do cub, you know how to save me, just look deep inside yourself. And you will know what to do." just then the clapping got louder and he could still hear Jarod's pleas to help him._

Casey sat strait up as he saw a pair of hands above him, it was RJ, "hey man, you were really out, it took me about five trys to wake you. Now come on we need to have our meeting its almost 11." Casey got up and followed RJ down the stairs, he stood next to Theo who was giving him a strange look again, "dude i could hear you talk in your sleep what was it about?" before Casey could answer RJ said "ok team, i have a new strategy that you should work on to try to defete Dai Shi, but its going to be harder, now Casey and i talked and it sounds as though Jarod may still have some of his good side in there calling out. Other wise Dai Shi could have killed Casey yesterday."

**A/N: hey guys how do you like the first chapter? There is going to be more, i wont be able to update as much as i did on my other stories as much or as often until more episodes air. Catcha on the flip side. And remember any flames and i will feed them to Dai Shi for lunch!!**


	2. Casey's plan

**Chapter 2: RJ's plan**

_Dai Shi's layer_

Dai Shi was sitting in his thrown room fuming over the previous days defeat, he kept wondering why he even kept Camile around, she wasn't doing a thing to help him destroy the rangers, and whats worse is she didn't do as he asked and stopped Rantapead. Just then Camile came in "master, i have an idea to destroy the rangers." Dai Shi sat forward and said "is the plan better then the last one you had? Or should i just destroy my own army and spare the rangers the trouble?" Camile could tell he was in a foul mood, "i was thinking of sending Gakko out to take care of the rangers?" Dai Shi got up and walked up to her "if this plan goes wrong i will destroy you my self!" in saying he stormed off. Camile walked out of the thrown room and to the quarters of the five fingers of poison, she walked up to Gakko and said "ok you get to go down, my booty is on the line here so don't screw up!" Gakko bowed and said "got it." and ran out.

_Back at JKP..._

RJ was telling the rangers the next plan when the alarm went off, he went to his chair wile the rangers swung on the vines and dived into the whole, when they got to down town they saw about 50 Renshi, Camile and Gakko terrorizing people. "well if it isn't those miss fits in tights. Renshi attack!" Lily and Theo took care of the Renshi wile Casey dealt with Camile, "so haven't given up yet red ranger?" As Casey knocked her down for a third time he said "it will be a cold day in August before i give up!" the battle seemed endless, finally the Renshi were defeated, and only Camile and Gakko were still standing. Gakko knocked Theo down and Lily called on her bo and started to fight him, then Camile came at Lily with her whip like tong. Casey had called out his Nunchukue and started to fight as well after a wile Camile gave up and left the battle. Gakko went up the side of a building "come on kitties, now you have to fight on my turf." Casey shouted up to him "no problem!" he jumped up to Gakko who in turn kicked Casey several feet to the ground.

Theo jumped next and like Casey was defeated too, Gakko got off of Theo and said "alright kitties now you know how strong i am, are you ready to quit?" Theo got up and said "not today!" Theo did a flying leap just as Gakko jumped back on the building again, "ha ha the blue kitty hit the side of the building!" Casey and Lily went to check on their fallen comrade who was trying to get up, "I'm fine guys, Gakko come down and fight!" "not happening ranger, now you have to fight me on my turf!" Theo tried once again to jump up and fight Gakko this time Gakko used steal blades and threw them at Theo, he fell to the ground as Gakko laughed he said "cats are supposed to land on their feet! I guess you arnt much of a kitty after all! Later rangers!" when Gakko left Theo got up and demorphed, he said nothing to his friends as he passed them "Theo wait!" Lily tried to catch up to him but it was no use Theo was gone.

Casey caught up to her "we need to go get RJ now!" they ran the rest of the way to JKP they ran inside and knocked Fran over, "wow, hey you guys, why the big hurry." Casey helped Fran up, "sorry Fran, have you seen RJ?" "yea he went in the back." they took off threw the kitchen and up the stairs, Casey reached the top first "RJ! Its Theo did he come back here?" RJ was sitting in his chair and stood up "No rangers he hasn't, i saw him run on the screen, lets just give him a few hours to cool off if he isn't back by 4 then we can go find him."

_Dai Shi's lair_

Gakko went to the thrown room after returning with no victory, Dai Shi was walking the length of the room when he entered, Gakko could tell Dai Shi was angry "master i have news, i have caused the rangers to split up." Dai Shi stormed up to him "you were to destroy them! How dare you come back here with no victory! Maybe i should just destroy you, so that way i can spare the rangers the trouble!" His face grew dark with those words, Gakko looked up at his master, "but sir i have split the rangers up, we could use the ranger that left the group against the others?" "did you bring him here?" " uh no." Dai Shi said in a gruff voice "which one was it that left the team?" " the blue ranger." "go get him and make sure the other rangers never suspect that you are there." " right away sir."

Gakko went back to town and searched for Theo he found him walking back to JKP, "well look who is here? The blue kitty!" Theo spun around "what do you want now?" before he could even think twice he was surrounded by hundreds of Renshi's. Theo reached for his morpher, but as he did one Renshi knocked it out of his hand, and grabbed him and they all left.

_Back at JKP_

the alarm sounded before RJ could call the rangers he saw Theo being taken away, Casey and Lily ran up to RJ "whats going on?" for a moment RJ was speechless, when he found his voice he said "Dai Shi has Theo." Casey and Lily were in shock, "how? When did it happen?" "just a couple of minutes ago." Casey walked the length of the room he ran his hand threw his hair and walked back to RJ "then we need to go get him, do you know where Dai Shi's lair is?" RJ had gone pail, "deep in the Jungle outside of the Pai Zhuq academy. His lair is in a large building surrounded by Renshi's and other dangers. There is also several cliffs surrounding it." Casey looked up to his mentor "why cant you come with us this time? Its not like your going to have customers today, its a holiday, and the shop is closed." RJ knew Casey had a point, "ok, i will go with you, we will take the jeep."

_Dai Shi's lair_

Dai Shi was sitting in his thrown room when he could hear the sounds of a struggle right out side the door, just then some renshi's, Gakko and Theo came in "here you are sir, just as promised." Dai Shi got up and walked up to the blue ranger "well its nice to see you again old friend." Theo looked up at Dai Shi and said hotly "i am no friend of yours Dai Shi!" Theo looked into Dai Shi's eyes and could see pure hatred in them "well then blue ranger i guess our friendship meant nothing to you now did it?" Theo was confused was he talking to Dai Shi or Jarod? "Jarod? Is that relay you?" Dai Shi just scoffed and said "i am allowing Jarod to talk to you, but now i am not, i have control over him, maybe i should take control over you?"

Theo started to struggle Dai Shi grabbed Theo from the renshi and said "i will take him from here, go and make sure the other rangers don't come looking for him." Dai Shi took Theo to the prisoners block and placed him in a cell, "this should contain you until the others show up." as Dai Shi turned to leave Theo spoke up "Dai Shi, why didn't you destroy me? Or does Jarod control you too?" Dai Shi turned back to Theo "I told you before Jarod is gone, now don't push it or i _will_ destroy you!" Theo watched as Dai Shi left him alone in the cell, Theo sat on the small cot in the back of the small room, and said out loud to him self "why did i run off, i know better then that."

_on the shores near Dai Shi's lair_

Casey, Lily and RJ made their way closer to Dai Shi's lair, just as they toped the side of the cliff they were blown back by a blast, when the smoke cleared they saw Camille, about a hundred or more Renshis, Gakko, Naja, Stingarella, and Toady. All standing in a line in front of them. The rangers and RJ stood back at the scene in front of them, Camille took a few steps ahead and said "well well rangers, come to rescue your friend? Well your not getting in there with out a good fight!" in saying the enemy charged, all three fought well, but it wasn't good enough they were severely out numbered. As Casey was taken down by another Renshi RJ managed to slip away from the fight, once the two fallen rangers were def feted, there was a dark cloud that swept over the battlefield, and there stood Dai Shi. He looked down at them and said evilly "welcome rangers, you put up a good fight, but will it be enough to save your friend? Casey i challenge you do a battle, if you win then the four of you are set free, if i win then you all will be destroyed."

_inside the lair_

RJ was relieved that he made it passed the Renshis now he had to make sure he wasn't seen, he slipped into the prisoner's section he walked down the rows of cells until he stooped at the one Theo was in, he talked low "Theo? Theo? Come on we don't have much time." Theo looked up "RJ? How did you get here? And what happened to you? You look like you were run over by a semi truck?" RJ rolled his eyes as he managed to break the lock, "I feel like it, now come on." they both walked out of the prisoner's section and got to the throne room, "RJ why do i have a feeling we shouldn't be in here?"

RJ stopped and concentrated on the room, he slowly backed up and took Theo with him, "because we shouldn't be." just as he finished that sentence Naja walked from behind the pillar, "well look who is just learking around in here? Too bad that stupid cub is fighting for your freedom at the moment or else i would enjoy destroying the two of you!" he grabbed a hold of RJ and Theo and led them both out to the cliff side where Dai Shi and Casey were begging the fight.

Casey and Dai Shi faced each other, Casey shouted out "CALLING ON THE SPIRIT OF THE TIGER! JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!" Dai Shi called on his animal spirit as well, "now red ranger, listen up, who ever falls over the other side of this ridge loses. And you can not receive any help from Lily and Theo." with that said they began the fight, the fight seemed to go on forever, unfortunately Casey fell down the ridge, Dai Shi jumped down to him " ha see your still a cub! Your still weak and pathetic!"

at this point Casey was demorphed and so was Dai Shi, Casey wanted to try something, even if it meant he would get killed for it, "so Jarrod? Your still going to pick on others that are weaker then you? Why don't you pick on some one your own size?" he could see the rage on Dia Shi's face, "i told you Jarrod is gone!" "no he is not! If he was then why haven't you destroyed me already! If you really had control over him then i should be dead!"

at the top of the ridge RJ, Theo and Lily watched the scene in horror, RJ shouted down to Casey "Casey stop inti sing him!" Casey looked up at RJ, "don't worry i know what i am doing." Dai Shi had approached Casey closer, Casey spread his arms out "come on Jarrod! Lets finish what you started at the academy! Before Master Mao stopped you!" by this point Casey saw a difference in Dai Shi, his eyes were no longer the pure evil of Dai Shi, they now had the meanness of Jarrod. He fast approached Casey and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "how dare you! You caused me to get expelled!" Casey no longer shouted but kept a calm voice like RJ always does, "no, I didn't, you did, you were wanting people to wait on you hand and foot, an just because Matt didn't hand you a stinking towel right away meant for you to be an ass! The basket was right beside you! Seems to me you were and are lazy!" by this point Casey could tell he had reached the root of the problem.

But suddenly Dai Shi's body shook and he fell to his knees he transformed into his morphed self but something else happened, Dai Shi started to yell, and then Jarod fell to the ground, stunned for a moment. Suddenly the other rangers and RJ came down the side the cliff and joined Casey, Lily said to Casey " we better get out of here before Dai Shi really comes too." RJ and Casey helped Jarod up and the five of them ran back threw the woods towards the jeep. They could all hear Dai Shi shouting in anger, and they could also hear what sounded like a wild hurd coming at them all threw the forest. They all kept running before they knew it rain started to fall, and it came down very hard.

They found shelter in a small cave, Jarod by this point had come to, "what happened? Where are we?" Casey looked at Jarod "we are hiding, you were possessed by Dai Shi." "how did you save me?" " i made you mad enough to make Dai Shi kick you out." RJ looked at Casey and said "that was a very brave thing that you did, how did you know that Dai Shi would do that?" Casey looked around at his two friends RJ and Jarod, "easy, in the battle with Dai Shi a few days ago, he could have destroyed me. But instead of sending Naja he sent stingarella to sick me with poison, now Dai Shi knew that Naja could have killed me. Jarod new that stingarella couldn't, and i noticed that Dai Shi's facial features changed when he sent stingarella to sting me. That was when i realized that Dai Shi didn't have a good hold on Jarod, so i went for Dai Shi's weakness, which was Jarod's hatred for me."

Jarod looked at him astounded, "dang your pretty smart for a cub." Casey looked at him "coming from you i will take that as a compliment." RJ scooted closer to the cave entrance, he could hear some one in the distance, he could make out Camille's voice, "find them! And don't let them leave the jungle!" He looked back at his three students and Jarod, "guys, we may have to stay here until they pass." Jarod looked at RJ "why? Your all rangers cant you defeat them?" Casey spoke next "RJ's not, but i am still tired from that fight, and chances are, weather you want to admit it or not are too. Maybe not from the fight but from being possessed for nearly a month."

Jarod looked around at the people in front of him but didn't respond to Casey, they listened to the thunder storm out side of the cave and could hear as Camille and her army drew closer. Around nightfall the rain had stopped but thunder still rumbled in the distance, RJ looked around at the teens and could tell they had all fallen to sleep, he looked out the cave and could no longer hear Camille or the Renshi. Taking the chance RJ left the cave, he found a large tree limb that had fallen and dragged it to the cave entrance to shelter and hide his three students and Jarod.

RJ walked for what seemed like an hour till he finally found the jeep, the interior was soaking wet, but other wise it seemed fine, he walked back to the cave. On his way back he could hear something or some one in the woods near him, it was dark so he had trouble seeing who or what it was. The sound grew closer, he could hear something getting closer, suddenly something or some one grabbed his shoulder, "hy-ya!" RJ flipped who ever it was on their back. "wow! RJ its ok its me! Its Casey!" RJ let out a sigh of relief and helped Casey up. "sorry man, i didn't know who it was out here." "its ok,why did you leave?" RJ and Casey started to walk back to the cave, "i was trying to find the jeep so we could leave in the morning." Casey stepped over a large branch and asked "did you find it?" "yea its a ways out there but its ok." Casey walked in silence with his master. When they finally got back to the cave RJ noticed something odd, the tree branch was still how he left it, Casey would have had to move it to get out the cave entrance.

RJ looked around and couldn't find anyway around the branch, RJ moved it aside and looked in, he noticed something that made his blood run cold, Casey was sound asleep inside the cave...

**A/N: had to leave it in suspense! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! chapter three will be up soon. **


	3. Camilles revenge part one

**Chapter 3**

**Camille's revenge part 1  
**

**A/N: hope you have enjoyed the past two chapters, here is chapter 3, i am trying to follow the show the best i can but i am changing things along the way. Oh and i made an error in chapter two, that i didn't notice till i had already posted it, i have the title called RJ's plan, but i meant for it to be called Casey's plan. Sorry. Please read and review. No flames please!**

RJ couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the sleeping form of his student, he turned to the person behind him, "then who are you?" 'Casey' struck RJ and sent him flying, the sound of RJ shouting woke the rangers. "honestly i am having my doubts about the Pai Zhuq masters, they are so gullible!" the three rangers and Jarod came out of the cave and attacked the figure that had thrown RJ to the ground, when the figure got up it was none other then Camille.

Jarod stayed with RJ as the rangers fought Camille, when the fight ended Camille was wounded, the rangers demorphed and ran back to RJ and Jarod. Casey was the first to speak, "RJ what happened?" RJ got up "i thought it was you in the forest, but when i got back and saw you in the cave i knew i was in trouble." "how could you have thought it was me?" " she sounded like you, hey all masters are aloud one mistake from time to time! But any way we may as well go ahead and go, the sun is coming up." the five of them walked for what seemed like forever to the jeep.

Once they were out of the jungle they were on their way back to Ocean Bluff, but on their way they saw the Pai Zhuq academy, Jarod looked at it and hung his head, "i cant believe i screwed up so badly." no one responded, RJ slowed down as they came closer to the academy, he noticed that seeing the academy made Jarod squirm a little in his seat. Jarod felt shame as he looked on and saw more students there training, he noticed some one other then Master Mao teaching them, "uh Theo, what happened to Master Mao?" Theo, felt anger rise in him, he wondered how dare Jarod ask such a question, but he remembered Jarod had done left when Dai Shi destroyed their beloved master. "Master Mao was defeated, shortly after you ran out." that was all he dared to say to him. Casey felt his face grow hot with anger as he remembered that day as well, RJ just concentrated on the road not saying a word, and Lily looked at the woods near them and felt a tear trickle down her face.

Jarod didn't say another word the entire drive back to Ocean Bluff, once there they all got out and walked to the back door, Jarod noticed that this was a pizza parlor. He didn't dare say anything to them as they walked in, once inside he looked around "this place is amazing, you guys live here?" Theo looked up at him, "yea, we do." Jarod noticed that Theo was mad at him and he had every right to be. RJ turned and said to Jarod "welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, you can call me RJ." "this place is cool, you run it?" "yea i do, i have a spare room over there by the stair case you can take, and i have some training gear for you so you can get out of those wet cloths." RJ handed Jarod a pair of black pants with a white jacket and white shirt.

Jarod when to his new room and changed out of his wet cloths, once he came out he noticed that Theo and Casey were not around, but Lily was sitting in front of the tv/monitoring system with a bowl of cereal. He noticed RJ sitting on a mat with his eyes closed, he walked over and sat in RJ's chair. Lily looked back at him and said softly "i wouldn't do that if i was you." "why not?" he felt a hand on his shoulder "because this chair is off limits to every one." he jumped when he relised it was RJ. "but dude its just a chair?" RJ walked around and said "well its my chair, and i say its off limits got it?" "fine what ever." he stormed off back to his room. RJ looked at Lily "is he always this way?" Lily stood up, "yea and sometimes worse, you should have seen him back at the academy, he was a real bully, to every one smaller them him. Or who ever was new to the academy." RJ just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Jarod's state of mind.

RJ looked at the time, it was now 9:30am "well Lily i think we both need to go take a rest, its been a long night and morning for all of us." she nodded her head and walked up stairs to her quarters, RJ went to his own and was soon asleep. In his room Jarod couldn't stop thinking about the academy and what had happened, on the other side he couldn't remember what had happened in the last month either, he could tell from Casey, Theo and Lily that it was bad. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and was soon in a deap sleep.

Jarod woke up hours later to the smell of pizza cooking, he got up and walked out of his room, he noticed that no one was around, so he walked up the stairs and could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He could make out Casey's voice "RJ do we need to wake Jarod since dinner is ready?" "yes, go get him." he could hear Casey's frustrated grunt as Casey stomped up the stairs, Jarod walked down the stairs and met Casey half way. Casey still had the angry look to his eyes, "dinners done, come on." was all he said as he went back down to the kitchen. Jarod walked behind him but kept a distance, he noticed that there was a very large pizza laying on the long table. It was probably the biggest pepperoni pizza he had ever seen. He noticed a different girl walk in the swinging door she was about Lily's hight but had slightly shorter hair, that was pulled up in pig tails, she also wore glasses.

She noticed Jarod but didn't say anything, she spoke only to RJ, "hey boss, are we open today?" RJ looked at her from where he was standing finishing putting toppings on the pizza, "no not today, tomorrow we are though." Fran turned to leave, "no wait Fran, you can stay for dinner if you like." she noticed the large pizza, "were the five of you going to eat that all by your selves?" Casey walked over to her and threw an arm around her playfully "well we kind of planed on it, but your more then welcome to join us." Fran smiled and pulled up a chair that was close by, "thanks guys."

Jarrod grabbed a stool and then walked over to the table and took a slice of pizza, he went back and sat down. He watched the other rangers nervously as he ate silently by him self, RJ noticed Jarrod "you know, you don't have to eat alone, the others wont bite." Jarrod looked at the rangers and looked at Casey, "its not Theo and Lily that i am worried about." RJ looked at Casey too who was talking and laughing with the others, "he will come around in time."

_Dai Shi's lair..._

Camille didn't dare speak a word to Dai Shi at the moment, he was so raving mad he managed to damage his thrown room. Dai Shi was passing the length of the room and then stood still and yelled "Camille! Get in here NOW!" Camille came in but didn't come too close to Dai Shi, she knew what it was like when he was this angry and she didn't want to deal with it at the moment. "yes, my lord?" Dai Shi walked up to her "why didn't you stop the rangers from getting away with my body? How dare you fail me!" she looked up at him "i almost had him, and i put up a pretty good fight." "not good enough from where i stand! Now unless you want to be banished to the under world i suggest you go get my body! And don't return to me until you do!"

Camille stopped and looked back "but what if the rangers decide to turn Jarrod around and get him good again?" Dai Shi just said "he is human, he need to get to him before his since of right and wrong out way his since of loyalty."

_Jungle Karma Pizza (the loft area)..._

after dinner every one but Fran went to the living room area of the loft. Jarod sat in the bean bag chair that was near the fan that was in the wall, the three rangers were sitting around RJ's chair wile RJ was meditating.

_(Jarrod's pov)_

_why is every one so angry at me? The others don't want to have anything to do with me. I know i have had some problems in the past but still it hasn't been bad enough to make Lily and Theo this angry? Was i really responsible for Master Mao's death? And what was in that box that i knocked out of his hands? I wish i could remember, but i cant. I will confront one of them later, maybe they wont be as angry with me._

_Where have i been for the last month? I couldn't believe it when that cub said i had been gone for that long. Man some one needs to tell me something! Maybe i should try and talk to RJ and see what he thinks, cub isn't the one i really want to mess with at the moment._

Jarrod got up and walked over to RJ who was half way threw his meditation. "uh RJ, can i talk to you?" RJ took a few moments to reply "what about?" "about where i have been and what has happened?" RJ looked up at him "i am not the one that needs to tell you that, you need to talk with the team leader. And its not me, its Casey the one you refer to as 'cub'." RJ closed his eyes again and began his meditating again. Jarrod walked over to the rangers, "uh Cu- i mean Casey? Can i talk to you for a moment?" Casey looked up at him with heat still in his eyes, "what for?" Jarrod could since that Casey was angry, "come on i really need to talk and RJ said i need to talk to you."

Casey rolled his eyes and got up, they walked down the stairs to the kitchen area, since no one was around they talked, Jarrod started "so where have i been for the last month?" Casey answered him hotly "you have been our mortal enemy Dai Shi, for this long. When you fought master Mao you knocked the box that had Dai Shi in it out of his hands. Apparently after you ran out he possessed you." " then why don't i remember?" Casey looked around the kitchen and said "i really don't know, maybe you were acting not out of your own actions but out of Dai Shi's. He had a pretty good hold on you, but apparently not good enough."

Casey and Jarod stood there for several moments in silence, "Casey, i have to tell you something, but don't get mad. Did you know that you were adopted?" Casey looked like Jarod had said something foreign. " how did you know? And what does this have to do with what has happened?" Jarod knew this would come, "Casey this doesn't but you have to know that i know you, i have known you for most of your life." Casey just rolled his eyes and started back up the stairs, "you don't know me Jarod, besides i am down here to talk about Dai Shi. Not about my being adopted."

Jarod closed his eyes and didn't open them until he words "i am your brother." came out. Casey stopped on the top step, looking down he noticed the seriousness in Jarod's eyes, "no your not your making things up now for me to feel sorry for you!" Jarod raced up after Casey, as he reached the top he grabbed Casey's arm, "would you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life! I know what happened and why you were put up for adoption! I know this has nothing to do with Dai Shi but if he regains control over me again i want you to know this!"

little did the guys know that Theo and Lily were listening in, Casey just glared at him and said "fine then start talking." Jarod took a deap breath, "when we were little our mother had no choice but to put us both up for adoption. Our dad was a bad man and hurt us all the time, Casey when you were just a year old he threw you across the room just for fun, i was five years old and was scared to death. Mom knew about all of the abuse and decided to place us both up for adoption. Now i remember that we had an older brother but i don't know who he is or even where he is. But i wasn't sure if you even were my brother until that day at the academy when you hurled me across the floor. I recognized your tiger spirit, you have had it since you were two, its been growing stronger and when you hurtled me i knew it was you. I know mom had three spirit sons a tiger, lion and a wolf. I am not sure where our brother is but by now he is in his mid twenties."

the entire room was silent, the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall, Casey looked at Jarod in disbelief, it felt like ages had gone by before anyone had spoken. Casey finally broke the silence, "why are you telling me this now?" "because, i remembered a dream i had, and in the dream i was telling you to save me." Casey's face went white as a sheet, he felt really weak and stumbled backwards. "so... it was... it was you who came to me? But how?" Jarod spoke softly "it wasn't really me it was the lion, he was calling his brother the tiger, he was asking for help."

**Authors note: don't you just love it when i do this! So be ready for anything in the next chapter! Wonder what will happen now that the tiger and lion are reunited, and who is this wolf brother that Jarod mentioned? Find out in future chappies! This chapter didn't go as i expected but i think its still good.**

**Remember flames go to Dai Shi! So don't send them please!**


	4. Camilles revenge part two

**Chapter 4**

**Camilles Revenge part 2**

**A/N: what did you think about the twist at the end of chapter 3? this chapter should be better and has a lot more fighting in it. This chapter is still part of the episode 'taste of poison' so bare with me on this. I don't want to rust too much. Ok on with the chapter!**

_The next morning after Casey's surprise..._

Camille transformed into a human that she saw on the streets, she knew where to find the rangers so she walked to Jungle Karma Pizza, once inside she noticed Casey and Lily, they saw her and Lily rushed to take her order, "Hi welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, do you want a booth or a table?" Camille just put on a fake smile and said "uh table." she followed her and once seated she said to Lily, "I already know what i want, i will take a Gorila Gorila with extra banana's and a coke." Lily jotted that down and said "ok be back." when she went to the back to tell Casey the order she said "hey case the girl that i just seated." he looked up breafly from putting the final tuches to a pizza and said "yea i saw her pretty cute." Lily rolled her eyes, "not that dip weed, she sounds familiar like i have heard her voice some where?" Casey handed Jarod the pizza and said to Lily, "Lil we come across a lot of customers every day, so don't fret about it, she has probably been here before. So what did she want?" Lily shook her head and said "she wants the gorilla gorilla with extra banana's." "ok coming right up, and just to prove a point when the pizza is done i will deliver it. I am sure she has been here before." she walked off and he turned back to making the pizza.

Jarod put the pizza that Casey had handed him when Lily was there in the oven and said to Casey "does she always ask silly questions like that about the customers?" Casey shook his head and gave a slight laugh, "actually yea, you think the next time its gonna be that Camille is in here wanting to order something! Crazy right?" Jarod just looked at him and said "i wouldnt say that too loud." "oh its ok, Frans not here and the walls are sound proof."

as the day wore on RJ who had been handleing the register wile Theo and Lily took orders noticed that the girl that Lily had served earlier was still there and she had barely eat her pizza. He walked over and asked "is everything ok with you pizza?" Camille just looked up at him and said "sure this is the best pizza i ever had." Rj frowned and walked away, he went back to the register just as Theo came up to him, "Theo, that girl over there, do you remember what her name is?" Thoe looked over at her and said "no never caught her name, but she does look familer." Rj kept an eye on her the rest of the day, when closing time came he noticed that the girl was still there, he senced something odd about her. But he couldn't decide what.

When the last costomer left Theo noticed that the girl was still there, he walked over to her, "excuse me but, we are closed." she looked up at him and said evily "i know that, am i blind to see that i am the only person here!" Theo looked around for the other rangers, but he noticed it was just him, "do you need a to go box?" she replied sharply with "no i dont!" Theo reached down for his morpher and pressed a botten on the side of it, moments later RJ returned "what seems to be the problem?" the girl got up and said hotly "well, he is trying to make me leave!" RJ looked at his employee and said to her "but miss its closing time, and it is time to go."

she started to scream "i don't want to leave don't you get it! I cant leave! I have know where else to go! He will kill me if i return with out..." Camille stopped her self, she almost revieled why she was realy there. RJ had Theo get behind him, "return with out who?" she got the most evil look she could muster, "return with out him!" she said loudly and pointing to Jarod who had heard her yell and came to see what was going on, "guys watch out thats Camille!" RJ and Theo got into a fighting stance and Theo said "got to get threw us first!" Camille attacked Theo RJ looked back at Jarod and said "go get the others! And stay back there!" he did as told and soon Casey and Lily cam running out. " told you she seemed familier!" Camille sent RJ flying into the booth wile Theo landed on one of the tables.

Thankfully the table didn't break, Casey charged again and sent Camille into the wall behind the register. RJ and Theo recovered and ran to assist the other two, just then there was wind that picked up in the room the four of them knew what that ment, Dai Shi was coming. A powerfull blast sent the four hurling across the room, when they looked up there not so favorit person or being was standing there. RJ stood up and said "what is your busnes here Dai Shi?" He stepped forward and said "i came for my body back, i know he came back here, because this is where he would find his brothers." Casey got up " he found me, now leave him alone! Calling on..." he was interupted by RJ "no Casey don't, i want a pizza shop left!" Dai Shi laughed and said "well lookes like i have an advantage, the rangers cant use their powers."

Dai Shi called for the Renshi's and they attacked wile Dai Shi went to find Jarod, Jarod could hear heavy foot stepps come closer to the kitchen door, he silently ran and swong on the vine and threw the hole that the rangers go threw. When he hit the ground he was out side of JKP, he ran to the woods and up a tree and stayed silent the entire time.

Dai Shi came in to the loft and found the rangers command center, he threw a blast of purple energy across the room, it hit the back wall and bounced back and hit the second part of the loft where Theo and Casey slept. He stomped to the city wide monitering center and shoved it into the far wall, then shouted "where are you! I know you are here! Now come out and fight! Or else i will destroy your friends!"

Jarod who was up in the tree could hear every word that Dai Shi was saying, he jumped down and went in threw the front door where the fight was, RJ was blown back into him suddenly when he looked to see who he fell into he said "Jarod i thought you were in the loft?" Jarod took out a couple of Renshi's before saying "i was before Dai Shi came in, but i got out of there." just then a deap voice said "but not for long!" he looked behind him and there stood none other then Dai Shi him self. He didn't waist any time in grabing ahold of Jarod and he began to leave the restraunt with him, Casey saw this and shouted "No!" before running after them Dai Shi noticed and sent a ball of energy flying into Casey, he fell back a few feet into the wall. And a surge of pain followed, "Dai Shi why don't you just leave him alone! Take me instead!" in hearing this Jarod when mad "no Casey don't make that sort of deal!" Dai Shi looked between the two, "no red ranger, the lion is the one i am after! Not some silly tiger cub!"in saying they teleported out.

Casey sunk to his knees and shouted "no! Jarod!" just then RJ and the others came running out, Lily was the first to his side "Casey are you ok?" Casey tried to catch his breath as he said "I'm fine but Jarod is not. Dai Shi took him." Lily put a hand on his shoulder, "he will be ok, good news is that during the fight Camille destroyed Gakko. She ment the fire for RJ but Gakko got in the way." "and he didn't go big?" Theo and RJ shook their heads no, then RJ said "come on team lets see how bad the loft is."

Casey followed the others inside, he gave one last look behind him before following Lily inside, they all walked threw the kitchen door and could smell the smoke from Dai Shi's tantrum. RJ was the first up the stairs, he stood at the rails and said in a soft voice "he trashed this place. Lookes like Theo and Casey are going to have to find new places to sleep." Theo and Casey looked to the upper part of the loft where they sleep, Casey's hamoc has supprisingly survived the blast but Theo's didn't. They could see the chared remains of the monitering center, surprisingly RJ's chair was still in its place, it was black from smoke but other then that it was unharmed.

The rangers and RJ went down to the floor level and started to clean the place up, none of them spoke as they quickly picked up pieces of the monitering system, and various other debree that lay about. Casey looked over at Lily who was sweeping the floor with an old broom she found in the storage closet, he walked over and spoke quietly "Lil, i am sorry for not listening before. If i had then none of this would have happened..." Lily stopped sweeping and said "dont blame your self, Case, its not your fault like the saying goes 'shit happens' so don't worry about it." she continued with her sweeping, Casey got his mischivious look and said "does that mean i get to sleep in your bed tonight?"

RJ and Theo stopped to see Lily's reply, she picked up the broom and swatted him with it and said "absolutly...not!" she did her best RJ impression "its my bed and its off limits, got it?" RJ smiled and looked away remembering what he had told the rangers about his chair the first day he met them. Casey just chuckled and bowed his head, "ok, then does that mean Theo does?" Theo looked back at him in surprise, as he was just picking up some bricks that had fallen, she came at him with the broom again, and this time he caught it, she said in a playfull voice "dont push your luck tiger boy!" Theo let out a sigh and got back to work.

It was past midnight when the place was livable again, RJ had found some thick blankets and two mattresses in the garage for Theo and Casey to sleep on. After Lily went to bed Theo followed him, RJ kept their mattresses about two feet from the other. Theo layed down ad was asleep instantly, Casey on the other hand tossed and turned.

RJ stood and watched his young student fight the urge to go to sleep, he knew what was wrong, he was worried about his newly found brother. RJ was hoping some day soon he could tell him the truth, but today wasn't the day. He let out a sigh and sat in his chair, it had taken almost two hours to vacum it to get the black out of it, he put his feet up and listened to music. He didn't even relize that he had fallen to sleep.

_Dai Shi's lair..._

when Jarod had gotten back to the lair he was puzzled by all the activity, he saw Dai Shi sitting in his thrown, Jarod wondered what was taking so long for him to reposses him. He noticed that he was chained to the wall, he talked to Dai Shi, "well what are you waiting for? Why don't you just repossess me again and get it over with?" Dai Shi stood up and said hottly "dont push me, or you will not last a day. Why didn't you tell the red ranger the trueth about his third brother? You know you cant hide him forever?"

Jarod struggled but to no avail "because Casey doesnt need to know, besides our brother was taken the same time as Casey. He doesnt need to know about him, not yet." Dai Shi walked up to him "now why don't you tell me who the third brother is? So he can come and watch you and the red ranger be destroyed together?" Jarod just got a nasty look on his face and said "it would be a cold day in hell before i would tell you who he is!" Dai Shi was out raged, he got out of his morphed form and transformed into his spirit self, Jarod watched in horror as Dai Shi repossessed his body. Dai Shi broke free of the chains and called out "Camille get your worthless self in here!" she came scurring in and said "i see you took control over your boddy again." "forget that, i want you to send down the three remaining fingers of poison, and if you come back here with out a victory then you will be destroyed! Make sure that the red ranger stays alive though, so he can watch his two brothers parish before his eyes."

she went back to the city and had Stingarella, Toddy and Naja close behind her, with them were about two or three hundered Renshi's. The sun was far from coming up yet, back at Jungle Karma Pizza the alarms and one tv screen were working, RJ sat up in his chair being shocked awake, he saw them on the screen. He got up and walked to the rangers "Theo? Casey wake up." he walked up to Lily's area and said "Lily wake up." once the three rangers were awake they all gathered around RJ he didn't want to give them the news, " i'm afraid that Camille and her army are on their way here. I'm sorry guys, i wish there was more that i could do but unless some miricle happens and i become a ranger too its up to you guys to take down the army."

The rangers all held heavy hearts as they morphed into action, they all ran out of JKP and met the army, Camille stoped and said to them "well its about time rangers, this is the final show down. Oh and before i forget: ATTACK!" as the army began to move in on the rangers she added "remember the red ranger goes with us when this is over!"

The battle raged on for hours, several times the rangers demorphed and remorphed, due to the fight they were in. Stingarella was fighting Casey and the other two were battleing Naja, Tody and the renshi. To make matters worse there was a strong gust of wind and rain came poring down in sheets, this made it difficulte to see the opponint and made the ground muddy and slippery.


	5. RJ to the rescue or is he?

**Chapter 5 **

**RJ to the rescue or is he?**

**AN: Hope you all liked the last 4 chapters. Here is the fifth one. In this chapter, RJ reveals a secret... and he comes to the rescue. Thanks for all the cool reviews that have come my way. Hope there's more!**

_Dai Shi's lair..._

Casey sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He could see he was in a small room and the door at the other end was closed and locked from the looks of things. He was lying on a small cot that was smaller than the mattress he had laid on just a little while ago. He could hear footsteps coming up the hall as the door was being unlocked. He could only make out a figure, but he wasn't for sure if it was Dai Shi or not. When the door opened, lo and behold, it was in fact Dai Shi.

Casey looked into his brother's eyes and saw nothing but pure evil. "So Dai Shi, you took my brother back, huh? What's the matter, couldn't handle the real world without a body?"

Dai Shi walked forward and smacked Casey. "Don't you ever speak that way to me again! I am your big brother, so show some respect to your elders!"

Casey rubbed his jaw where Dai Shi had hit him. He glared back up at Dai Shi. "You're not Jarrod! Besides, Jarrod would never have hit me for talking back to him!"

Dai Shi's eyes were growing dark with rage. "No, but what was he about to do to you back at the academy? He could have sent his lion on you, until that worthless teacher stopped him!"

Casey felt himself get angry, but he knew that was what Dai Shi was trying to do—get under his skin. "So why is it you need a body anyways? You have that armor. Isn't that enough?"

Dai Shi narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't push it ranger, or I will destroy you here and now along with your brother!" Dai Shi turned and left, leaving Casey alone with his thoughts.

Outside Dai Shi's hideout, RJ made his way up the side of the cliff, and like the last time he had come up here, he had to leave the jeep in the woods. He made his way to the top and started to walk towards the tallest building on the grounds. He walked in and found the spiraling staircase; he walked up cautiously listening for any sign of movement other than his own. As he neared the top, he could hear footsteps coming from his left. He figured there was no point in hiding; he knew he would be discovered soon enough. He walked right in the path of Dai Shi, and when Dai Shi saw him, he said angrily, "I didn't think you would have it in you to come. Looks like you want to follow your brothers to their graves!"

RJ swallowed a lump in this throat as he got into a fighting stance. "Don't talk about them. Besides, how would you know about Zack and Cody? They died years ago, long before Casey or you were born." RJ tried to swallow his pride. His brothers had died in a car crash along with his parents. Or at least that is what he had been told. Cody had been only 16 months old and Zack was 4 years old. RJ shook the memory off and faced Dai Shi. "So what? How would you know about them? Besides, I am here for my student."

Dai Shi gave him an evil grin and said, "You have to fight me first, and if you win, both of you can go."

RJ was not falling for this the same way Casey had done before. "No deal. You pulled that with Casey, and I am not falling for it. Besides, it's all just one big death trap for you, isn't it? All you want is power. Why can't you have that without killing Jarrod, me, and Casey?"

Dai Shi roared and sent Jarrod's animal spirit after RJ. He sidestepped it, and the lion missed. This angered Dai Shi, and he attacked RJ. They were in a fierce battle for several moments until the fight proved too much and RJ was defeated. RJ was down on the ground in pain from the last round of punches he received. Dai Shi lifted him up by an arm and dragged him to Casey's cell. Once there, Dai Shi threw him in and said, "So, how well will the remaining two rangers fair in a battle without the zords? This could be fun to watch."

Casey looked down at RJ and then ran to the cell door. "Why don't you leave them alone? Besides, it was me you were after! Why don't you just destroy me and get it over with?"

RJ got up, but was groaning because of the pain he was in. "No Casey. Don't entice him again. Trust me, you won't win."

Casey looked at his friend and then back at Dai Shi. "Fine, but if you hurt them, I will destroy you! By myself if I have to!"

Dai Shi laughed and said, "Yeah right. I have to go attack the city now, so later. Oh, and just so you know RJ, your brothers are not dead! They survived the crash; the only way I knew that was I tapped into Jarrod's memories. But don't worry, they are not looking for you anymore!"

After saying this, Dai Shi left RJ and Casey alone in the cell. After several moments, Casey spoke. "You have brothers?"

RJ sat on the floor and looked up at his student and friend. "Yes, and I believed that they had died when they were toddlers in a violent car crash. Now I am not sure what to believe."

Casey knelled beside him and said softly, "RJ, how can you believe Dai Shi? For all we know, he is just bluffing! Besides, even if your brothers are alive, it's a chance worth taking to find them."

RJ looked away from his friend. "Casey... I was in the crash too. I saw all the blood and my brothers' bodies. My mother was pregnant at the time as well, and I am sure the baby didn't make it."

Casey could tell it was bothering RJ to talk about this anymore, so he just let the subject drop.

_Back with Theo and Lily_

Theo and Lily trudged through the thick forest in search of the Master Phant that RJ had told them to search for. Theo had a sword that he was using to swipe at the tall weeds and brush that was in their path. The mosquitoes were nasty and swarming all around them as well as various other bugs. In the trees high above them, they could hear strange sounds coming from up above them and all around. Lily shuddered when she thought about what creatures lived in these forests. Theo stopped and said, "Lily, hold up."

She stopped and watched as her friend was listening hard to their surroundings. She didn't say a word as they could hear low growling. Theo whispered to her, "I think it's a cougar or a jaguar. Just move slowly and don't make any sudden movements." They silently and slowly walked, but Theo didn't let his guard down; he knew they were being watched by something.

Just as they got near a clearing, Theo looked back and saw what he had been afraid of that had been up in a tree: a jaguar. He stopped Lily and motioned for her to remain silent and pointed to what he had seen. Her eyes got wide as she saw the jaguar come closer. She whispered to Theo, "Can we be attacked by our own animals?"

Theo rolled his eyes and was deep in thought. He sent a telepathic message to the jaguar: _It's all right. We are not here to harm you. We are looking for someone. Can you help us?_ The jaguar stopped, cocked his head, and ran right up to Theo. Theo, of course, stepped back a moment but soon realized that the danger had passed and this animal had recognized his animal spirit. The jaguar licked his hand, purred, and started to walk ahead of them. Theo said to Lily who was in shock, "He is on our side. Follow him."

They started to follow the jaguar. Moments passed, and Lily said, "I didn't know we could talk to actual animals that we have their spirits! Master Mao didn't tell us that!"

Theo looked back and said, "Neither did I. I was just trying to see if it would work or not. Lucky for us, it did. So come on, let's follow him."

The young jaguar led them deeper into the forest when suddenly, he stopped and tensed up. He started to growl low. Theo stopped right behind him. The somewhat large cat had his head down and his teeth were showing. Lily hadn't seen the sudden stopping, but when she started to pass the jaguar, the cat bit her skirt and pulled her back. They could hear another cat in the distance. Only this time, it was larger. Theo looked up to the trees again and saw a pair of eyes looking down. "Lil, I really wish Casey was here with us right now..."

She looked up as well and said, "Why?"

"Because that is a tiger! I don't think we can communicate with it."

The tiger jumped down in front of them and was growling menacingly like it looked to be angry rather than hungry, which was good for them. Theo tried to communicate with it _It's all right. We are in search of a human that lives here in this forest. This jaguar is taking us to him. Our leader is the tiger, I am a jaguar, and she is a cheetah. Please help us._

The tiger stopped walking but didn't stop growling. Theo gulped and backed up a little. Lily caught his arm and said, "Don't show fear Theo or he may attack us." She walked forward and said telepathically: _Don't worry. We are not here to hurt you. _We _are just looking for a human that lives here. His name is Master Phant. Can you take us to him? _The tiger cocked his head at her, lowered its head at her, and growled more fiercely at her.

Theo frowned and said to Lily, "There is something wrong here. I don't think this tiger is a he; I think it's a she. Look over there in the bushes!"

Both rangers looked in the bush, and there were two baby cubs, they looked about 5 or so weeks old. One of the two cubs walked closer to Theo and Lily. The mother walked towards her cub but didn't stop him. The cub sniffed Theo's hand and then rubbed up against him purring loudly.

His mother walked up to Theo and sniffed him too. She let herself calm down and began to trust him. "Do you know where Master Phant is girl?" She purred and nodded her head. The jaguar growled a little but followed along as well. Lily looked at Theo and said, "Now all we need to do is run into a cheetah and we are all set."

Awhile later, they saw a run down cabin that had over grown trees and shrubs all around it. The cabin had not been cared for in years from the looks of it. The tiger and jaguar led the way up to the cabin. Lily knocked on the door. When she didn't get a reply, she opened the door and said, "Hello? Is any one here?"

As she and Theo walked in, a man sat in the corner of the room in an old chair and said softly, "Yes?"

Lily continued. "We are looking for Master Phant," Lily stated as she stood upright again.

The man in the chair replied, "I was once known by that name. Why do you disturb my solitude?"

Theo and Lily put one fist in a palm of their hand and bowed respectfully. Theo spoke next. "Master, we need your help."

Before Theo could continue, Master Phant stood up and said sharply, "Burden children, I didn't invite you here. Now leave me be."

Lily tried to talk to him again. "Please. We are not children; we are students. 'The order of the claw.'"

Master Phant made an O shape with his mouth and said, "Well, I see those days are over, so it doesn't matter."

Theo stood his ground and spoke next. "It might matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped."

Master Phant had a surprised look about him and said frantically, "That, that cannot be!"

Lily tried to sooth his fears. "That is why we need your help. We are the new guardians that have been chosen to protect the planet."

Master Phant looked at them and said, "But the prophecy was told there would be three of you."

Theo spoke again. "Yes, and there are. Our leader, Casey, as well as our new master, RJ, have been captured by Dai Shi. Before RJ left, he told us if he didn't return to come and find you, and that you had a weapon that we could use against Dai Shi's army."

Master Phant looked over at a box in the back of the room then back at them. "The Jungle Mace. I haven't looked at it for years. But those days are over. When I was a Pai Zhuq master, there was purpose to my life. Then they threw me out of action. What do I have to live for now? Nothing, that's what!"

Master Phant walked back to his chair just as Theo gave a frustrated sigh. "Come on Lil, let's go."

Theo turned to leave, and Lily stopped him. "T, come on. He is a master. Show some respect."

Theo just shook his head at her and walked out of the cabin. "Look, all he does is sit around feeling sorry for himself. I am not going to stand around and beg for his help when our friend and our master are in danger."

Master Phant stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

Lily turned back and said, "Yes there is. Please teach us to use the Jungle Mace."

Master Phant just put his hands up and scoffed. He turned, walked back in, and slammed his door.

Theo just started to walk off leaving Lily behind, she called out to him "Theo! Get back here, we can't give up." Theo stopped and looked back at her.

"oh and why not?" Lily was getting impatient and said "because we have to save Casey and RJ. They are counting on us, who knows what Dai Shi is doing to them this very moment."

Theo just stared at her for the longest time before letting out a deep breath "fine."

He walked back and opened the door back up, he walked up to Master Phant and said "no disrespect but if you really were a Pai Zhuq master then you would care about a fellow master! Now our master needs us and we are not leaving until you teach us how to use the jungle mace! And help us save our master and our leader!"

Master Phant looked defeated but he was still angry "why do you need me? I am just an old man, besides if RJ really needed me he wouldn't have sent two children to come."

Lily placed a hand on Theo's shoulder and said to Master Phant "Look, we really do need your help, RJ really needs you."

Master Phant looked at her, "ok, fine, but what you need to do, is call on my animal spirit the elephant once you get to Dai Shi's lair." he walked over to the box and pulled out the jungle mace, he placed it in Lily's hands and said "now use this as you would a Nunchaku, or at least similar to it. Now go my young cubs, and take this with you as well."

He handed Theo one of the young cubs that had followed them into the cabin, the Jaguar had left and so had the adult tiger, all that remained was the two young tiger cubs.

Theo took it and said "what good is a baby tiger to us?" Master Phant just grinned and said "you will find out young one, now go your friend and master needs you."

Master Phant ushered them out the door, he stood and watched as they walked back in the direction they had come in. He heard a meow and looked down at the remained cub, "don't worry little one, your brother is in good hands."

_Dai Shi's lair..._

Time for RJ and Casey seemed to just drag on, RJ was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed leaning against the wall of their cell, Casey was sitting on the cot watching him and trying to think of a plan.

When the door opened again it was a Renshi, it grabbed Casey and dragged him out, the movement got RJ's attention and he stood up, "wait where are you going with him?" the Renshi didn't speak, Camille came in after the two had left and said "thats for us to know and you to find out now isn't it? If I were you I would just sit back down and shut up! Before I tare you to shreds!" she walked out and slammed the door.

RJ knew the only thing he could do was just sit and wait for them to return. Casey was lead down the hall and then thrown threw the doors of the main room, Dai Shi stood up and said "well, if it isn't the tiger, glad to see that you are here to join us." Casey just frowned and said "why did you want us here?"

"I wanted you here when RJ told you who your eldest brother was, and then watch as your brothers fight to the death." Casey's frown deepened "I only have one brother and that is Jarod. What game are you playing?"

_back in the cell..._

RJ noticed movement out side the door, when the door opened Camille stood there smirking "so, pest, are you enjoying your stay?" RJ stood and approached her "yes I am, I think I will tell all of my friends about this place so that they can all come for a visit as well."

Camille didn't look amused "funny, glad you can still joke around, when Dai Shi gives the order, then you wont be joking around for long..." Camille pushed RJ back and slammed the door.

RJ had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew that something bad was going to happen, and what ever it was its going to happen soon.

RJ stood and wondered what she had meant by that, moments later he could hear some one coming again, he saw Dai Shi him self coming, and Casey with him.

Slamming Casey hard into the cell door Dai Shi said "wolf master, I suggest you tell the brat who his brothers are and I do mean all of them. Not just the pathetic weakling that I am possessing at the moment."

RJ frowned as he saw the pained look on Casey's face, "RJ what is he talking about?" RJ looked from his student to Dai Shi, " I have already told you, I don't know. Besides what does it have to do with you wanting to destroy the world to replace everyone with animals any way?"

Dai Shi pushed harder on Casey causing him to cry out some, "for his sake I would start telling the story about the car crash, and then do the math on the rest!"

Casey's face was red from the pain and some lack of air, he could make out what Dai Shi was saying but with the burning pain searing threw him, it was hard to make out the words.

RJ saw his students face, his eyes were pleading and full of pain, he looked back to Dai Shi, "fine, if I tell it, it will be with Casey in here with me, not pressed against those bars." Dai Shi gave an angry growl and pulled Casey back ruffly and opened the door, in doing he threw Casey inside, Casey landed at his master's feet.

Dai Shi stood menacingly holding on the the door, "well? He is in there, now start talking!"

RJ closed his eyes, and said softly "I only remember peaces of what happened, but what I remember is that mom, Cody, Zack and my self were driving some place, when a drunk driver pulled out in front of us, the truck struck mom's side of the door. I remember hearing her scream, my brothers cry, and every thing went black."

Casey was partly sitting up listening, he could see the memory pained RJ to no end, Casey asked from where he was "then what happened?" RJ looked down at him and said "then after I had woken up, I saw my youngest brother Cody first, he had blood coming from his mouth and he wasn't breathing that I could see, Zack had cracked his head open, and..." RJ swallowed hard, the memory was very painfully for him.

"and mom, she had blood all over her, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but she was 8 months along with another baby. When we got to the hospital they didn't say anything to me, some lady came and took me away, I never knew if they really died or not..." he trailed off, and had his head hung low, Casey stood back up and faced Dai Shi, " there he told the story, happy? I don't see what it has to do with any thing?"

Dai Shi walked up to Casey and back handed him to the ground, "don't talk to me like that boy, I can kill you any time I want to!" RJ looked up his eyes were cold with hate "touch him again, and I wont hesitate to destroy you my self!"

Dai Shi had a sinister grin on his face, "so, wolf master, you still don't see the big picture here do you? The baby lived." RJ looked at him in disbelief "what? How would you know?"

Dai Shi walked up to him and said "because you are looking at him! Our mother didn't die that day! She lived! Jarod and Casey lived with her for years before she lost us! And I blamed you every day since the day Casey and I were taken by social services! Our mother talked about you to me all the time, she told me that you ran away the day of the accident, and abandoned her with two dead sons! Then Casey came along and thats when it started! She didn't want him, and neither did our father, in fact why don't you tell us who are father is RJ? I am sure Casey would love to hear about who left us the day that Casey was born!"

Casey felt confused, he stood back up but stayed a distance from the other two, RJ knew what Dai Shi was trying to do and he wasn't going to let him, "our father was a Pai Zhuq master, his name is Master Finn but I haven't spoken to him in six or seven years now."

Casey was stunned but after a few moments he found his voice "so, your my brother? RJ? Why didn't you tell me?" RJ turned to his newly found brother and said "because I didn't know that you were, I had been told for years that my mother died along with my brothers."

Casey stepped closer to RJ "but if you lived with our dad, then why didn't he tell you the truth?"

RJ looked back at Dai Shi and said to him "now that I said what you wanted to hear, why don't you just leave us for now." after giving him a menacing look Dai Shi left the cell.

RJ turned back to Casey, "Casey sit down." they both sat across from each other, "Casey what you have to know is that our father didn't always no what was best for me or for you two, he told me shortly after you were born that I had two new brothers, but he said I was not aloud to see them. He said if i ever found them wile under his roof then he would kick me out."

Casey looked confused, " why did he say that? Isn't he a Pai Zhuq master?"

"yes, but he is very strict and set in his ways, in time I will tell you more, but for now lets leave it at that ok?" Casey nodded his agreement and remained silent.

Hours seemed to go by, RJ noticed that Dai Shi had not really left, he had been standing on the other side of the pillar out side the cell door, "you know eavesdropping is considered very rude."

Dai Shi stepped up to the bars of the cell and said gruffly "joke wile you can wolf master, but I was just making sure you didn't go back and tell him that this was all a lie or something of that nature."

RJ just scowled at him and said " now why would I go and lie to him? He is my cub and my little brother. If any one lies to him I would assume it would be you."

Suddenly Camille appeared beside Dai Shi, he turned to her and said "go and get the arena ready for battle, the time is almost at hand for the great fight."

He turned back to RJ, "if you really care about him then you will fight me in the arena, if you win then you both can go and be spared, but if I win then I keep you both here and make you watch the remaining two rangers be destroyed."

RJ sat back down, "you know Case the reason I came here in the first place was to save you, but now it looks like we are both stuck here now."

A/N: i am sorry if it seems i got to long winded, i just had a really big idea for this chapter and went along with it. next time wont be so bad. read and review, as always flames go to Dai Shi!!


	6. RJ vs Dai Shi

**Chapter 6**

**RJ vs Dai Shi**

**A/N: well here is chapter 6 hope that you enjoy it, again I am sorry about how long the last chapter was, I am aware that I may have been long winded but I had a lot on my mind for that chapter. But this one wont be as long, but I will have a lot of adventures in store for our rangers. **

**As far as following along with the show, I am kind of combining a lot of episodes. Tell me what you guys think if I should bring back rangers from the past or just leave it as is for now? **

_deep in the woods near the temple..._

Theo and Lily were walking threw the woods trying to find the temple and save their friends, the woods were thicker then they remembered last time they went threw it, and to make matters worse, the sky was growing darker as well.

Theo stopped when he saw something up ahead "Lil, wait... I see something." Lily stopped and listened closely for any noises other then the normal noises for the woods at night. Theo looked down at the baby cub that was still following them, he shook his head at him, and walked forward slowly.

He tripped over a vine and landed on his face, Lily rushed to help him up "are you ok?" "yea I'm fine, Lil I don't think we are alone in these woods..." suddenly something jumped down from a near by tree, it had feathers like a bird, snout of a pig, and the body of an armadillo and the head of a dog. _(A/N: yea I know ugly but monsters aren't supposed to be pretty!) _

They both got into fighting stances, Lily spoke first "man and I thought the buffalo was the ugliest we have fought so far!" they both pulled out their morphers and said at once:

JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!

WHITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER

WITH THE STELTH OF A JAGUAR JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER

the creature attacked the rangers with his wings and knocked Lily into a tree, Theo came at it with his Tonfa and knocked it to the ground several times, but the beast was too much and threw Theo a good ten feet away.

It turned its attention on Lily again, she could feel that she was getting tired but she kept going she gave a round house kick to its head and knocked it down, the beast looked up at her and said menacingly "good try yellow ranger, but you will have to do better then that to defeat me!"

In saying he spun around and spreed his wings out on either side of its body, and spun in circles, wind started to pick up and Lily was finding it hard to stay on her feet she called on her boa and hit the beast with it trying to make it stop.

But to her shock it grabbed it and spun her around and around. Until he let go, she went sailing into the night, the beast saw Theo coming at him again with his Tonfa this time the beast grabbed Theo by his weapon and spun him around too, Theo tried to keep his hold on his weapons but he couldn't hold on any more, he went flying in the opposite direction as Lily. Once the two rangers were gone the beast went after his first victim: Lily.

About 2 hours later and 300 yards away Lily started to wake up she could see that where ever she was she didn't like it, she was in a thick brush pile, and she could see something hovering over her head, she didn't know if it was her missing friend or not. "Theo? is... that you? Little cub? Where did you go?" she could hear nothing, even the animals that had been making sounds earlier were dead silent now.

The only thing she could hear was her own breathing, and the rustling of leaves as she got up. She could tell that Theo was no where in sight, she walked a little way before hearing a deep growling noise, and it was coming from right behind her...

_back on the other side of the woods..._

Theo was just starting to stir, when he felt a cold nose on his head and then a soft purr, he sat up to see the little cub, he said to it softly "hey little one, where is Lily?" the young tiger jumped off of the blue ranger and ran to the right, when Theo didn't start following it made a small but sure meow but it sounded more like a growl then any thing.

Theo got up, his entire body was screaming at him, he hurt in places he didn't even know existed, he followed the young cub. Theo and the cub walked for what seemed like forever, until the tiny animal stopped and picked up something in his mouth, and turned back to Theo who was a good distance away from him.

Theo said to the young cub " what is it boy?" he felt all the color drain from his body when he saw what it was : Lily's morpher. Theo didn't want to believe that something bad had happened to his best friend, so he walked on, soon he found a large building and to his dismay it was Dai Shi's temple. "just great, that stupid beast would have to send me flying in this direction wouldn't he."

Theo approached the building slowly, suddenly Camille made her self known, "Going some where blue ranger?" she morphed into her chameleon form and attacked Theo, Theo tried to find his morpher but found it to have fallen out of his pouch, he went ahead and fought Camille, the fight ended shortly when the beast arrived back, and who would he have thrown over his shoulder but an unconscious Lily.

Theo allowed him self to be captured as well, Camille and the beast led Theo and carried Lily to Dai Shi, he was waiting in the entrance to the dungeons. "so, my brothers friends are here to watch their master be destroyed? Throw them in the room farthest away from the others." Theo looked up at Dai Shi with looks to kill in his eyes.

Dai Shi was amused by this, but said nothing to him, Dai Shi went back down the hall and said threw the bars " the stakes are up now, I have the rest of your students! The fight will be in two hours, so be ready Casey, you are going to witness your brothers death!"

RJ couldn't find the words to respond, he felt numb all over, he looked over to Casey, he looked nervous as well. Casey was the first to speak between them, "RJ what are we going to do now? I have faith that you wont loose but how are we going to get out of here?"

RJ just placed a hand on his shoulder "no worries, I will think of something, but for now I want you to concentrate on getting the others and your self out of here first." Casey wasn't so sure about this plan but he did as told and started to think of not only away of saving him self and his two friends, but RJ too.

Moments passed and the time had arrived for the 'big fight' Camille came to their door and said "ok boys its time to go." her as well as some Renshi's grabbed Casey and RJ and went to the fighting ring, Casey was tied to a post that was just out side the ring, he had a good view of what was about to take place.

RJ was untied and shoved into the middle of the ring, Dai Shi put both hands in the air and said "finally some one worthy to fight... a Pai Zhuq master!" RJ just stood his ground and said "I am not going to fight you."

Dai Shi looked at him evilly and said "Oh yes, you will!" in saying Dai Shi threw a massive energy ball at RJ knocking him to the ground, "Still not going to fight? Fine take this!" He picked RJ up off the ground and slammed him hard to the ground four times, by now RJ's ribs hurt so bad he was sure a couple were cracked, and his head hurt like hell.

Dai Shi kicked RJ across the ring into the side of the pit, causing him to cry out in pain as his head connected to the bars. Tears were filling up in his eyes, as he tried to stand up, as he did Dai Shi grabbed him and dragged him across the bars of the ring and RJ tried hard not to cry out again but it was hard not to.

RJ was thrown to the ground again this time he played to be dead, Dai Shi walked over to him and said to Casey "see your master and brother are too weak he is dead!" Casey struggled with his binds that held him and he said "you fight dirty Dai Shi! Why don't you take me on instead? Huh? Fight me, leave RJ alone!"

Dai Shi had been caught off guard when RJ grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground, he hurt doing so but he did it for Casey, once Dai Shi was down he did a round house kick and kicked him up side the face. Dai Shi got up slowly and threw an energy ball at RJ but RJ leaned way back and it missed him.

RJ stood back up and said "is that the best you could do?" Dai Shi roared in anger and charged at RJ again and this time hit him square in the stomach and pushing him hard up against the bars . RJ howled in pain, he felt like passing out but he held on to consciousness for dear life. He tried to push Dai Shi back but it wasn't any use, he felt too weak to try. Dai Shi lifted him up one last time and tossed him across the room like a rag doll.

RJ hit the ground with a loud thud, at the same time Casey shouted at the top of his lungs " RJ!! NO!" RJ didn't move, his brown hair was covering his face making it hard to see if he was conscious or not.

Casey looked at Dai Shi and said with pure hatred in his voice "why didn't you just take me on you son of a bitch!! just leave RJ alone!!" Dai Shi looked at Casey and said to Camille "Relies the next ranger for me to fight." Camille smiled evilly and said "oh and what ranger do you have in mind?"

Dai Shi just responded and said "the only female on their team..."

Casey felt his blood run cold, he knew that Dai Shi was talking about Lily, this made him struggle even more, "Jarod I know you can hear me! Fight Dai Shi! Get out of him!! if you cant do it for your self then do it for your brothers!" Dai Shi looked back at the red ranger and said "don't waist your breath, Jarod is buried deep in my darkness, no one can help him now!"

no one noticed that RJ began to stir slightly, he put his hands to his chest and shouted " I CALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THE WOLF!" Dai Shi spun around just in time to be struck down by RJ's wolf spirit.

Camille was just returning with Lily when she saw RJ stir, but was unable to react fast enough to protect Dai Shi from RJ's spirit. Dai Shi hit the ground hard, in all the excitement Lily was forgotten, she slipped away from Camille and went to Casey's side and said "am I glad to see you!" as she spoke she untied Casey he looked at her great fully and said "same here, come on we need to get out of here."

Lily stopped Casey in mid stride "wait what about RJ?" Casey looked back at RJ who was now being tied up again after being over powered by the Renshi.  
"he will understand, but we have to get back to Theo."

Lily looked back to RJ for a second before following Casey out of the arena, they ran down a dark and damp corridor until they found the doors that led to the dungeons. Casey opened the door and the two went down the steps, Lily spoke up next to Casey, "Theo is down here at the right side of the cells." she pointed to where there was another passageway, they went down the passageway and got to Theo's door, Theo had heard some one coming and had looked out in curiosity. "Lil! Casey! How did you guys get away?"

Casey spoke up first "we need to get out of here as fast as possible, we will explain later." Casey used his tiger to knock the door off its hinges, just as Theo stepped out a massive blast sent all three rangers sailing into the cell, Casey landed on his side near the back of the cell with Theo on his legs, Lily was thrown in the other direction about 5 feet away.

They all looked to see what had happened, just as the three of them looked to the door way, who should be towering over them menacingly but Dai Shi, " so you tried to rescue the others did you red ranger! Well your bravery will no doubt be your downfall!" in saying Dai Shi yanked Casey up by his arm and pulled him out of the room not giving Casey any time to react at all. Theo and Lily had been taken as well, only this time the three rangers were separated.

Casey was chained to the wall of a cell that had a solid door with no windows, the only means of light was coming from a torch that was burning a few feet away.

Casey could hear shuffling to his left but couldn't make out who it was, he called out "who's there?" the person answered softly "its me, RJ, thank you Casey for trying to rescue the others, I was hoping you would catch on to what I wanted you to do."

Casey looked on in disbelief "but I failed? We are trapped here forever?"

"Don't give up so easily my cub, its better to have tried and failed then to never had tried at all."

Just then Dai Shi came back and said "its your turn Red ranger, its your turn in the arena. This time your opponent will be harder for you to defeat."

* * *

**A/N: so so so sorry for the long time no write, I had a brain fart as to what i was doing with this chapter. I noticed on that they have all the episodes to the end up. I read the summary for the finale episode, but I have my own idea for an ending for this story. If you haven't noticed i am not going to follow the script any more, I am just too far behind in keeping up. **

**AS always read and review, and don't forget DAI SHI LOVES FLAMES AND HE WILL EAT THEM FOR LUNCH! So please don't flame me, I have feelings and they get hurt easily!**

**The next chapter will be up before the show ends I promise.**

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please feel free and suggest away. **

**The monster I created was from my imagination, (scary I know), that is going to be the monster that the rangers will be using the Jungle Mace on.**


	7. sorry no update

**I was going to have chapter 7 up tonight 11-3-08 before the final episode of JF aired but I have had some problems**

**here at home lately so I haven't been able to work on the chapter. I have **

**only got 1 page completed. I should have it up some time in December, and defiantly before the new year.**

**So sorry no update tonight, hope every one has enjoyed my story so far and thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**

**Rangerfanforever**


End file.
